Kingdom Hearts Middle
by Singinidiot
Summary: Hope you Like Part one


Authors note – This is totally crazy, but it is Kingdom Hearts Middle School, hope you like it :-).

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Note – I must suggest you know the characters in Kingdom Hearts to read this.

Our story begins as Sora awoke to the obnoxious sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ear. "Ugh," he grumbled arising from his bed "Morning already?" He asked himself.

He clumsily strolled toward the bathroom door ignoring his foot, sleepily dragging behind him. He switched the switch, his eyes squinting at light in the bathroom. Giving a yawn, he began getting ready for yet another day.

In another room in the house Roxas was chewing on some bacon doing his science homework from some time last week. Another day with out and his teacher would blow a gasket. A few drops of syrup staining the paper, her shoved it in his backpack and continued chewing on his Breakfast paradise.

Sora, exhausted, walked into the room and grabbed a piece and started chewing. "Hey." He said in between bites, grabbing a plate and getting pancake. "What's up with the buffet?" The brothers (Yes, They are brothers :-P) thought it was almost predictable to have a box of cereal waiting for them every morning.

Roxas shrugged and grabbed his fourth piece, silence. "Uh… um… Oh! Dance is next Friday, Asked her yet?" He asked, trying to take on a conversation.

"Not yet." Sora began putting his dissected piece of bacon on his plate "What about Namine?"

Roxas Frowned "I think she'd say no. Time to go." He quickly answered picking up his backpack and rushing through the door, Sora followed a few minutes later not nearly the same rush as Roxas.

Once at school, Sora was grabbing his books for his class and organizing his pretty neat locker. He took a deep breath and he closed his locker. "I can do this." He whispered under his breath, "Uh… Kairi?" He said walking over to a girl a few lockers down. She had dark red hair, and deep blue eyes; she smiled and waved as he approached.

"Sora? Hey, what's up?" She asked fixing her air in her mirror.

"Uh, The dance coming up…" He choked

"What about it?"

"Will you go with me?" His knees locked up quickly, he felt sick, expecting a 'no' or 'definitely not.'

"Sure!" She said smiling, "I'll go with you."

"Cool!" Sora replied, the sickening feeling erasing from his stomach, he couldn't wait to tell Roxas, but the reality hadn't yet settled in. _'Did she really say yes?' _"See you then, I guess" He said lamely, turning around and pacing away. The bell rang, and he hurried to English.

Roxas slumped into his chair, as the announcements fluttered through the loud speaker.

"Good morning students to Monday, Congratulations to our Wrestling team the "Organization" on a fantastic win against Maleficent Middle. Please stand for the pledge…."

Roxas was positive it was another sleep – worthy class. Mr. Ansem was the worst teacher in the Eighth Grade.

"Morning Class" He said walking into the room " We have a new student teacher, Senor Xehanort." A tall figure entered the classroom and eyed the class viciously. "Any questions?"

Selphie Tilmitt raised her hand. "Why Senor?"

"Because I am Spanish." Xehanort replied

"No you're not!" Selphie argued.

"Just call me Senor."

"You Ok, Sora?" Riku asked in English class. They were supposed to be writing essays, but that was clearly not the case. Pete and Genie were at it again, arguing about who was stronger. Mulan and Belle were chatting about what happened on the latest episode of "All my Nail Beds", and Merlin and Jack Sparrow were trading cards. Donald and Goofy were playing tick-tack-toe.

"Children! Write!" Mr. McDuck lectured. "This is not the gym!"

"I'm fine, Riku…" Sora replied to Riku, "But I just have this bad feeling about the new student teacher."

"You mean Xehanort?" Riku asked, interested, keeping an eye on the teacher, as he returned to grading their last test.

"Yah, Him." Sora thought deeply, trying to remember something, but just couldn't pin point why Xehanort was bad.

"Maybe it was his hair." Riku said

"What's wrong with his hair?"

"It's white!"

"So is yours"

"Yah well I dye it!"

"You do what!" Maybe Sora was a little too loud, but Riku admitted something big. All the students were looking at him like he was crazy, and Mr. McDuck was angered as ever.

"Work Now!!" he ordered

"Sora, I was joking." Riku said, laughing silently and started to write the essay.

Finally, It was lunchtime, having each other's deal of boredom and embarrassments, Sora sat down at his usual table with Roxas, Goofy, Donald, Riku, Axel, Clarabelle, Daisy, Selphie, Kairi, and Namine.

"So, did you know Senor Xehanort is the new wrestling coach? I bet he can whip the Organization into shape." Riku asked

"I heard, I don't believe it though, Demyx is having a seriously bad season." Kairi added.

"But wasn't Xemnas is the new team captain? He's the best player they have, they might have a chance at an unbeatable season." Selphie said, biting into her sandwich.

"So, Kairi…" Someone began sitting down next to her, it was Xaldin, the coolest guy in the grade. "You going with anyone to the dance?"

"Actually, Yes, and even if I wasn't I would still say no." Kairi sneered. She hated looking like a prize to be won.

"Kairi, you make me feel so rejected." He said sarcastically.

"Good." She said turning around to face the rest of the table, ignoring Xaldin's presence. Soon enough he left and everyone laughed.

"That'll show him" Selphie joked

To be continued

Note: PLEASE COMMENT!!!


End file.
